


Family Jewels Massacred

by Andrew_Dax_Fields



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Genital Torture, Guro, Incest, Murder, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Dax_Fields/pseuds/Andrew_Dax_Fields
Summary: Daniel Hendrikx built his perfect life with money burrowed from a criminal organization; money he never paid back. Now, thugs have come to repo his beautiful family.
Kudos: 10





	Family Jewels Massacred

  


  1.   




It was New Year’s Day, and the Hendrikx family was enjoying a lovely morning in their quiet country home. Daniel was on the living room couch, with his wife, Heather, nearly asleep in his arms, as he gently caressed her long, platinum-blonde hair. Jenny, their youngest daughter—a bright seven-year-old who was a spitting image of her mom—was happily sitting on the floor, watching Frozen. Lisa, their eldest daughter, sat on the recliner with her phone; chatting and, when she was sure her father wasn’t looking, she aimed the camera down her low-cut shirt and sent her boyfriend a shot of her ample cleavage. Their fifteen-year-old daughter and twelve-year-old son were still upstairs: presumably asleep.

A sudden crash at the front door startled the relaxed household. Jenny looked up towards the walkway leading to the main hallway, and Lisa dropped her phone between her tits.

“Wha-what the hell was that?” Heather sat up as her husband got up off the couch.

Another loud crash hit the door, quickly followed by a third. The fourth crash was accompanied by the sound of wood being splintered, and the door slamming into the wall. Before Daniel could reach the hallway, six masked men entered the living room, five of them armed with assault rifles.

“Heather! Take the girls and run out of the back door! Hurry!”

Heather, with tears streaming from her eyes, rushes to Jenny and grabs her by the arm. One of the men fires, hitting the wooden floor near Jenny’s feet. They both screamed and stopped where they were.

“Stay right there! Move and you die.”

Another man pointed the gun at Lisa as she tried to get out of the chair; she immediately sat back down, with her arms in front of her.

“Go sit on the couch, Daniel. Or I’ll fill your daughter’s big titties full of lead.”

Daniel backed and sat back down. “Look! I know why you’re here. Just don’t hurt my family and I’ll give you what you want.”

“That’s something I highly doubt.”

Heather glared at Daniel. “Why are these men here pointing guns at me and my daughters?”

“I, uhm—”

“You’ll find out in a few minutes,” the unarmed intruder replied. “For now,” he waved his gun at Heather and Jenny, “I want you ladies to strip for us.”

“What?”

“Start removing your clothes, bitch. Now!” He pulled a camcorder from behind his coat and started recording.

Heather looked at him for a second, then at Jenny. She looks back at Lisa, and her mouth opened when she saw her oldest daughter was already lifting her shirt over her head. Lisa never wore a bra, so her tits bounced right out as she tossed it to the side. Heather understood that this was a life-or-death situation, but she really wished Lisa would show some embarrassment about having to take off her clothes like this in front of her family, and armed strangers with a camera. Lisa continued, without hesitation, as she shoved her skirt and panties to the floor, and kicked them to the side. She sat back down, with her legs open to give everyone a full view of her shaved pussy. Then, to everyone’s surprise, Lisa stuck her finger in her pussy and started masturbating.

“Lisa!” Daniel and Heather screamed simultaneously.

“Hey, I’m trying to convince them not to shoot us. They want a show so I’m going to give it to them.”

“What kind of message are you sending your little sister—”

“Just shut up lady and start removing your clothes. You too, little girl.”

“But mommy says I should only take my clothes off when I take a bath or change clothes.”

“Sweetie,” Heather bent down and stroked her daughter’s head, “I know I did say that, but I want you to get naked in the living room just this once. Okay?”

“But, I thought—”

“No buts, sweetie. Just take those clothes of for mommy so those men won’t hurt us. Okay?”

Jenny pouted her lips, but nervously started to lift the shirt up over her head.

“I’ll even do it with you,” Heather said as she lowered the straps of her dress and allowed it to fall to her waist. She unfastened her bra later, letting her big titties be exposed to the intruders and their camera. Jenny, feeling more confident now that everyone else was doing it, threw her shirt off, and shivered as the cool air brushed over her flat chest and tiny nipples.

Jenny continued to undress, pushing her shorts down to her ankles, and then her panties. Heather removed her own panties, and stood next her daughter as the camera recorded their bare pussies.

“Do I have to poke my pee hole like sissy?”

“No honey, you don’t have to—”

“Actually,” the cameraman interrupted, “I’d like to see you eating your little girl’s pussy.”

“You can’t actually expect me to—”

“Heather, just do it,” Daniel demanded. His wife gave him the look of death, while he just looked at her with a look of defeat in his eyes. “I know you don’t want to, but we’re all going to die if we don’t do as they say.”

“Listen to your husband, ma’am. Lick your daughter’s pussy, unless you want to watch me and my men fill both of your daughters full of bullets right now.”

She opened her mouth to argue, but closed and turned towards Jenny. Heather crouched down and placed her lips up to her daughter’s slit. “Sweetie, I’m sorry,” she says while wiping tears from her eyes.

“Will it hurt?” Jenny asked as her mom’s tongue slowly snaked towards her hole.

“It might at first, but afterwards it can start to feel pretty good.”

“Oh, that’s—”

Jenny inhaled sharply as her mother’s tongue flicked across her girlhood. Though her mother was slow at first, Jenny soon started moan softly.

“This is good so far, but there’s supposed to be another teenage girl and a preteen boy.” The cameraman pointed to two of his crew members. “I want you to search the upstairs bedroom. Bring them down here once you find them.”

“Right, boss!”

They rushed out of the living room and up the stairs. Heather continued eating out Jenny, and Lisa was slowly rubbing her way to what could very well be her last orgasm.

  1.   




Since early that morning, Kayleigh was in her little brother’s room.

Albert had just turned twelve, and was starting to discover his sexuality. Two weeks earlier, Kayleigh walked in on him jacking off. Kayleigh was surprised, but quickly apologized once she realized that she walked into his bedroom by mistake. She was about to leave, when the tablet slipped out of his hand and she saw what he was masturbating to: pictures of her.

Shame welled up, and he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help it: Kayleigh was a hot fifteen-year-old. She didn’t dress like a total slut like Lisa; she was more of a total nerd, who always wore a sweater over a t-shirt and sweatpants, regardless of the weather, and thick glasses like her dad. Still, she inherited the big tits her mom and older sister had, which protruded quite prominently, even through her thick layers of clothes. She also had the family’s platinum hair, long and usually braided into pigtails. Plus, Albert was into dorky chicks; even if he would deny it.

Much to his surprise, Kayleigh wasn’t mad. When she saw how frightened he was, she told him that what he did was completely natural. To add to Albert’s surprise and bewilderment, she kissed him on the lips and told him that, as a Christmas gift, she would help him overcome his shame.

Like a good sister, she snuck into his room on Christmas. She kissed him again, and she even let him touch her breasts, through the fabric of the sweater. When it came time to go further, however, and he went to pull out his cock, he panicked. She eventually left, disappointed. The next morning, she came in again, and the same thing happened. Every morning was the same, and he knew she would eventually give up. Then, as the year came to a close, he got a brilliant idea.

On New Year’s Day, Kayleigh crept into his room while everyone else was downstairs. The first difference, she noticed, is that he was already naked; his dick, already standing erect in anticipation, nearly took her by surprise as she entered the room.

“Morning!” She gently closed the door behind her and approached the bed.

“Hey,” he replied, and waved nervously as she came closer. She sat down next to him, and Albert’s body semmed to literally freeze up. She grabbed his cock and started caressing the staff.

“Do you like this?” She asked, and then gently pressed her thumb into the tip.

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He started to relax, and even kissed her back.

“Can I see your… uhm, your”

“Huh?” She asked and he pointed at her chest. “Oh, my tits. Sure.” Kayleigh took off her sweater and tossed it to the side, and she felt her brother’s cock swell a little as her titties plopped back down beneath her Pokemon shirt. Then she removed that, followed by her bra; Albert became more aroused as each layer of clothing was removed. He thought he was going to shoot his load the moment her bare tits bounced out in front of him, especially when she leaned forward to give him another kiss. He hugged her tightly, pressing his chest against hers’, as their tongues danced.

“You are so beautiful, Kayleigh,” he said as she pulled away.

“Thank you,” she replied sweetly. He reached out with his hands and hesitated for a moment. “You can touch them if you want.” Albert finally grabbed her breasts, each palm covering her puffy areolas, and squeezed his fingers into her firm tits.

He then leaned forward against her right breast, moving his hand aside; much to the surprise of him and his sister, he wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck on it. Kayleigh started to moan, and caressed the back of her brother’s head, pulling it against her breast even more. She let him suck on her got for a few minutes, then stopped him.

“The other one, now.”

Albert didn’t hesitate, and started sucking on her left nipple. This time he used his teeth, switching from gently nibbling her hard nipple and sucking. She let this go on for a few more minutes before pulling away. He groaned in frustration.

“Don’t worry, I think you’re going to like what comes next.”

A series of loud crashes from downstairs startled him. “What the hell?”

She pushed him back down as he tried to get up. “Don’t worry about it, little brother. Probably Lisa getting mad and storming out of the house again. You should focus on this.”

When he saw he moving towards his crotch, running her soft fingers down his belly as she did, he knew she was right. Kayleigh first kissed the tip of his rock-hard cock, gently nibbled on it for a few seconds, before taking the entire shaft into her mouth.

Albert started to groan loudly as his big sister sucked his cock. He was so horny that it didn’t take long for him to cum; just a few minutes of Kayleigh’s warm, moist, mouth sliding up and down his member, and his seed started squirting into her mouth like a volcano.

Just then, the door swung open and two masked men carrying guns entered the room. Kayleigh pulled away the moment she heard the door crashing open, and caught the rest of her brother’s ejaculation on her face. She had to wipe cum from her glasses just to see the intruders; she and Albert both screamed.

“What the hell I going on here?” One of the men shouted.

Kayleigh grabbed her brother’s blanket and tried to pull it over them, but one of the intruders pulled it away from her.

“Get the fuck up,” he shouted, waving the gun at them.

Kayleigh got out of the bed and slowly backed up to the closet door.

“Don’t back up. You’re both coming to join the rest of your family downstairs.”

“Not here to judge, but I need to know if you two are Daniel’s other two kids?”

She hesitated for a moment.

“You better answer me. If you’re his kids, you’re going to go downstairs. If either one of you is just a guest, we’ll gun you down right now; we don’t let witnesses live.”

Kayleigh nodded shamefully in confirmation. “We’re his kids.”

The man just laughed. “Then come down here with us. Now!”

Albert and Kayleigh reached for their clothes.

“Don’t bother getting dressed. In fact,” he aimed his gun at Kayleigh, “I want you to remove the rest of your clothes off.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’ve already seen your tits. Is it really that much harder for you to show me your cunt? I mean, it can’t be harder than taking a couple of bullets.”

Tears started to well up in Kayleigh’s eyes, but she pushed her sweatpants off without protest, then her panties. She grabbed her brother’s hand and placed it over ass cheek.

“Just to let you creeps know, this is for him more than it is for you.”

Both of the gunmen laughed. “Just get your asses downstairs, you incest birds.”

  1.   




The living room was filled with the sounds of little Jenny moaning. Heather was sobbing, but she continued licking her daughter’s pussy, reassuring her that she was “sorry about this” every few minutes. Her father was crying as well, begging the men to let this stop.

Jenny hardly noticed, as her entire consciousness was focused on the intense tingling sensation that started in her crotch, and spread throughout her extremities. It was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life, and Jenny wasn’t entirely sure she hated it. The feeling was quite pleasant, just unimaginably intense. She heard a little bit about sex, by listening in on conversations, and even caught Lisa watching videos of people doing it once. Now she was starting to see why so many people liked doing it.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any more intense, Jenny started to climax. Her moans almost sounded like screams as she was consumed by her first orgasm. Her mom kept going, even as her little girl’s pussy juice squirted her in the face.

Footsteps approached from the hallway, and the two men emerged with Kayleigh and Albert in front.

“You fuckers raped my daughter?” Daniel bellowed, noticing the cum still dripping Kayleigh’s face.

“Hey, what gives,” the cameraman growled as he turned to his henchmen, “we ain’t supposed to leave anything containing our DNA, you moron!”

“Woah, chill down boss! We didn’t touch the little whore.”

The other one patted Albert on the shoulder. “She was sucking this little fucker’s cock when we got up there.”

“Was this true?” Daniel gave his son and daughter a fierce glare as he asked.

They looked away, ashamed, as they replied, “yes,” in unison.

“We’re going to discuss this when and if we get through this situation.”

“About that,” the cameraman interrupted," I think it’s time we discussed our business. You know why we’re here, so why don’t you tell your beautiful family?"

“Daniel! Why are these men here?”

Daniel’s eyes shifted from his wife’s gaze as he opened his quivering lips. “I… I,” he slid off the couch and started bawling on the floor, “I borrowed five-hundred grand from the mafia about ten years ago. I needed it to get our lives in order. I used it to open the restaurant.”

“And we’re here to collect what he owes us. By any means necessary.”

“Look, business has been slow here lately. Just tell your boss I’ll pay him back. I just need more time.”

“Boss said time’s up. If you don’t have the money, we’re going to repo this wonderful life you’ve created for your family.”

“Please don’t hurt them! Just burn down the restaurant if you need to send me a message.”

“Your restaurant has insurance, so it wouldn’t be much of a loss for you. I’m going to start by making sure your family name will not be passed down.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at Albert.

Before Daniel could ask what he meant, one of the gunmen aimed his gun at Albert’s crotch and opened fire. Twelve rounds blasted his cock and balls into bloody chunks. Albert, Kayleigh, Heather, and Daniel screamed, while Jenny buried her face between her mom’s breasts and started sobbing. Kayleigh caught her brother before he collapsed to the ground, and lifted him into her arms. As he laid screaming in her arms, she tried to reassure him, through tears in her eyes, that he would be okay.

The boss snapped his fingers again, and the gunman fired another dozen bullets into her pussy. Kayleigh screamed and fell to the floor, her brother on top of her with his head buried in her cleavage. They both laid on the ground, writhing as they clutched what remained of their blood-gushing genitals.

“That’s enough!” Daniel raised himself from the ground and lunged at the men. They turned their guns and fired a barrage of bullets into his knee caps. He fell to the floor in a cry of pain, while two of the assailants forced him back onto the couch.

“Next one!” He snapped and pointed at Lisa, who immediately started rubbing her wet pussy faster.

“Please don’t shoot me! Please! I’m so close to cumming! At least let me cum before you—”

Two of the men emptied their gun into her crotch, destroying her pussy along with her right hand. Lisa screamed, looking at the blood-spurting stump where her right hand used to be, while clutching the fountain of blood that was, just moments ago, her pussy.

“Get the little one next!”

“No! I won’t let you!” Heather crouched over Jenny, blocking any clear shot they would’ve had of her daughter. Two of the men grabbed her arms and pulled her, kicking and screaming, away from Jenny, and forced her onto the couch, next to her husband.

Jenny tried to run, but one of them kicked her down. She went sprawling, legs wide open, into the TV stand. Before she could close her legs, the man ruined her seven-year-old pussy with another barrage of bullets. She kicked and screamed while the gunmen turned towards the only intact vagina in the house.

The two holding Heather forced her legs apart. She started pissing on the floor as one of the assailants aimed his gun at her crotch. He opened fire, and he emptied his clip into Heather’s cunt, destroying her womanhood in a fountain of blood.

Daniel tried to bury his tear-filled eyes in his hands, but the agonized wailing of his wife and kids as they clutched what remained of their genitals overwhelmed him. Meanwhile, the men responsible reloaded their guns, to complete his loss.

“Alright boys, let’s end their suffering.”

They took aim with their guns, while their boss aimed his camera.

Kayleigh and Albert were the first to be finished off. A barrage of bullets went through and around Albert’s head, shredding his brains and her tits at the same time, and destroying her heart and lungs. Kayleigh sputtered, coughed up several chunks of blood, then stopped moving.

Next was Jenny, who screamed louder as a henchmen pointed a gun at her stomach. Her body danced wildly as fifteen rounds of hot lead tore through her intestines. He moved the gun upwards, putting three into her heart, two in the throat, before the final one went through her nose, and emerged through the back of her head with a spray of brain and skull fragments.

Lisa held her arms in front as two of them aimed their guns at her. She opened her mouth to protest, but they opened fire before she could utter a word. Another perfect chest was ruined as they literally emptied sixty bullets into her melons. Her screams were replaced with raspy attempts to draw air into her shredded lungs. They reloaded their guns, but let her continue suffocating in agony.

Heather watched with horror as the gunmen turned their weapons towards her. Instead of attempting to flee or get for her life, she simply opened her legs and held her arms down by her side, opening herself up to their barrage. She would be with her babies soon.

They all opened fire simultaneously, and over a hundred bullets ripped through her body. Most riddled her breasts and stomach, but they placed quite a few in her arms, legs, and throat; they even put a few more in her pussy. By the time it ended, everything below her chin looked like Swiss cheese, with blood gushing from every hole. He head slumped to the side, with blood dripping from her lips, and a vacant gaze in her eyes.

The only ones still alive was Daniel and Lisa. Lisa stopped trying to draw breath, but her body continued to twitch. The boss, ready to move on, pulled a pistol from his coat, walked over to the dying teen, and placed a bullet between her eyes. Lisa’s body went still, and the only sound left was Daniel sobbing on the couch.

The man turned off the camera, then pulled an old-school flip phone out of his pocket and called his boss.

“Yes, it’s been done… His entire family; wife and kids… Alright, will tell him boss.”

He approached Daniel and slapped him on the shoulder.

“You’re a lucky man! Boss said you get to live a little while longer. He’s giving you ten more years to pay him back. If you don’t want us paying your sister’s family a visit, however, I’d recommend you pay him back in eight years.”


End file.
